


no homo.

by Rubydreamt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Eventual Romance, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Hangover, Implied/Referenced Sex, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, M/M, Matsukawa Issei in Love, Mild Language, Morning After, No Angst, Non-Explicit Sex, Not Beta Read, Oikawa Tooru is a Good Friend, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubydreamt/pseuds/Rubydreamt
Summary: He peered at the person, again, figuring out it was a man, considering the exposed white muscled back and the short black curly hair. As he stared at the male’s silhouette something flipped in his stomach.Hanamaki realised that he knew perfectly who the person lying beside him was.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	no homo.

When he woke up, the first thought Hanamaki had was “why is my head ringing like that?” not recalling any memories from last night.

He looked at the ceiling, it was white just like his own. So he didn’t question it, he was home. He sighed loudly and snuggled himself deeper in his bed, thinking that he would just fall back asleep.

But when he grabbed at the sheets to cover himself up, a scent that wasn’t his own hit his nostrils, a strange mix of chamomile and something else he couldn’t quite put a finger on. Plus, the colour of the sheets weren’t the same. His sheets weren’t blue, they were grey. And he wouldn’t have just changed them and not remember it. He knew from this movement that he wasn’t in his bedroom. 

He decided to fully open his eyes and to look at his surroundings. He glanced at his right side and saw there was someone lying beside him. It didn’t surprise him considering this wasn’t in his bedroom.

He peered at the person, again, figuring out it was a man, considering the exposed white muscled back and the short black curly hair. As he stared at the male’s silhouette something flipped in his stomach. 

Hanamaki realised that he knew perfectly who the person lying beside him was and that he knew the bedroom as well, having been there quite often.

He was in Matsukawa’s bedroom, both of them were lying in his bed. 

Hanamaki then proceeded to sit down, he rubbed his hair, and felt a chill traveling down his spine. Which caught him by surprise, why was he cold?

He looked down at his bare chest and his mind went blank when he realised that he was completely naked as he pulled the blanket out of his body. 

He was expecting everything but that. He looked at the floor and saw different outfits scattered down. He knew that there was no way that it was just Matsukawa’s clothes from other days because the man was really tidy, plus, he could see his own clothes laying everywhere. 

He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He rubbed his forehead and sighed, they fucked up really bad this time he thought as he began to recall certain memories from the previous night. All he could remember was how drunk they were. It didn’t even surprise him that the event turned out this way. 

“Shit. Shit. Shit.” He kept repeating in his mind, why did they have to drink so much? He was literally panicking. He didn’t even know what to do, should he stay and talk this out with Matsukawa or should he leave as soon as he could and pretend that none of this happened? He figured that the second option was the best, so he rose from the bed, ready to grab his clothes and put them on. 

But when he heard stirring from the bed, he looked up and he saw Matsukawa looking at him dead in the eye. His blue eyes looked ice cold. Hanamaki flinched, He felt like he had been caught while doing something bad. His hands were shaking even more at the thought. 

Was Matsukawa going to hate him? Was this the end of their friendship? He looked down, not brave enough to look at the curly haired man. He began to regret their action but what was done was done, there was no backing down. But he really didn’t want to lose his best friend like this. The word sounded foreign in his mind, were they even at least friends at this point? 

“Well, fancy seeing you here Maki, can you tell me why you’re naked?” 

As Matsukawa broke the silence, Hanamaki dared looking up at his best friend, and saw that he was smirking, or more like trying not to laugh. He felt instant relief, Matsukawa wasn’t mad at him. 

“I don’t know, you tell me.” responded the pink haired with fake annoyance. 

“And why is that? You are naked Hanamaki.” Matsukawa half yelled half laughed, not believing his best friend’s stubbornness. 

“Well, I thought you figured that you were as naked as I am!” The pink haired argued, Matsukawa’s face went blank for a second. 

“Aw shit. So… We did the thing because we were wasted, am I right?” Matsukawa asked, chuckling while he was rubbing his forehead, feeling the hangover striking. 

“My head is hurting like hell.” He whined in pain. 

“Yeah.. That’s it.” Hanamaki sucked his teeth, feeling his heart beat slightly faster, definitely not because Matsukawa looked stunning with his bare chest and messy curls which were falling down his forehead, no, not at all. 

Matsukawa closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead, silence settled between the two. They were both thinking about what they had done during the previous night. 

When Matsukawa looked at Hanamaki again, his eyes traveled his best friend from head to toe and then he bursted into laughter, holding his chest.

“What? What’s so funny?” 

For once, Hanamaki didn’t understand why his best friend was laughing. 

“Dude, you’re still wearing your socks.” He managed to say in between laughter. 

Hanamaki looked at his feet and started laughing, he really did have his socks on. When they both calmed down from laughing, they grinned at each other. 

“I hope I still have mine otherwise I can’t say no homo.” Matsukawa snickered, he looked at his feet and gasped in relief, “I do.” 

He rose himself from his own bed and stood right in front of Hanamaki and he extended his hand for the pink haired to shake. 

“No homo.” Grinned Matsukawa. 

Hanamaki couldn’t hold it in, he cried of laughter, the sight was just too much, Matsukawa and him, standing in front of each other, both completely naked except for their feet. He didn’t know something like this would have happened between the two. 

“No homo.” He laughed, shaking Matsukawa’s hand. 

~~~

“No freaking way!” Oikawa was gaping at both his friends. “How drunk were you?!” 

The three of them were sitting in one of the many tables that were in the school yard, waiting for Iwaizumi to come back with food. 

“Way too much.” said Matsukawa, grinning. 

“And now?” Oikawa was now smirking at them both, eyes sparkling with mischief. 

“Now what?” Hanamaki asked, giving the setter a weird look. 

“Well I don’t know, you two fucked, but like, is it a one time thingy or are you two together now?” He was biting his lower lip in excitement. Really hoping his friends finally made a move.

“What no! Were not gay!” They both exclaimed at the same time, frowning at their captain. 

Oikawa deadpanned, “Don’t tell me you expect me to believe that.” 

“Dude, we had our socks on!” Matsukawa was looking at Oikawa with seriousness. 

Oikawa’s face went blank, “Excuse me?” 

“It’s not gay if you’re wearing socks.” Hanamaki added, but Oikawa still looked at them with a blank face. 

“What the hell man?!” Iwaizumi yelled, looking horrified at Hanamaki as he just arrived, a bag of food in hands. Matsukawa and Hanamaki looked at Iwaizumi whose mouth was wide open and whose eyes looked mortified. 

“What?” Hanamaki looked at Iwaizumi with questioning eyes. 

“Why do you have to be like that?” He sighed loudly as he sat beside Oikawa who was still looking really confused. 

“Like what? Dude it’s the truth, I read it on the internet!” Matsukawa defended himself. 

Iwaizumi sighed once again, “Not everything on the internet is true though.” 

“Anyways, eat what you want.” He added as he put the bag on the table and let everybody choose their food. 

“Yes food.” Oikawa finally broke out of his trance state and took out a ramen box. 

“You’re wrong Iwaizumi! It is true, it’s no homo, you wouldn’t understand anyway.” Hanamaki rolled his eyes. 

Oikawa stopped eating his ramen for a second, “It is disgusting to wear your socks while you’re having sex. Like, it is a really big fashion faux pas.” 

“What the hell are you even talking about?” Hanamaki laughed at his captain.

“Prettykawa is right though, why do you wear your socks man? It is filthy” He looked at them both with disappointment. 

“Iwaizumi, I am wounded, I am not disgusting, I showered an hour ago!” Matsukawa feigned hurt, dramatically putting his hand on his heart. 

“And I thought Prettykawa was the dramatic one.” Iwaizumi said with a bored expression. 

“Rude Iwa!” Whined Oikawa as he elbowed his boyfriend. But he smiled at him lovingly when Iwaizumi grabbed his hand. 

“But still, wearing socks is weird guys, at least Iwa and I don’t.” 

Iwaizumi didn't agree nor did he disagree. He just kept eating like nothing happened.

“Of course you don’t, you’re both so gay, it hurts.” Hanamaki argued back 

“Look who’s talking.” Oikawa scoffed, looking at his friend who was resting his head on Matsukawa’s shoulder. 

“I have a terrible headache, just so you know, I needed a pillow.”Muttered Hanamaki while frowning at Oikawa. Resting his face once again on his best friend's shoulder. 

“Now I am a pillow, nice.” grinned Matsukawa as he continued eating his noodles. 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at his friends, “Just shut up and eat.” 

They didn’t argue with their ace and kept on eating while talking about some random nonsense. And once they were done eating they cleaned the table and stood up. 

“Well, see you at practice guys!” Waved Matsukawa, Hanamaki rose his head from Matsukawa’s shoulder and waved. He looked sleep deprived. Matsukawa kissed his cheek, “later.” he whispered in his ear, Hanamaki blushed. 

“That’s gay, dudes.” Iwaizumi frowned at them. 

“Don’t you dare say it!” warned Oikawa, looking ready to murder them. 

“No homo.” grinned Matsukawa

“No homo.” Hanamaki grinned back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! I hope you enjoyed what I wrote! Honestly I wrote it on a whim, I found something that said that if two male are wearing their socks while they are having "fun", that it is not gay and this is way too funny. I couldn't help but imagine MatsuHana totally say that!! And this pairing needs more love so yeah. Please, leave kudos if you liked it!! I would appreciate it if you also leave a review. 
> 
> English is not my first language, sorry for the eventual mistakes. 
> 
> Take care.
> 
> I don't own the characters!


End file.
